


Lefties

by Estirose



Category: Power Rangers Turbo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second Turbo team has more left-handers than right-handers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lefties

T.J. picked up the pen to sign his name to the petition. It wasn't an official one, of course, but it was a good one. The field near the high school had been used for sports for ages, but it was going to get sold to a businessman who owned the building next door, so that he could expand his business.

He handed the pen to Ashley, and was mildly surprised when he saw what hand she took it with. "You're a lefty?" he asked.

His teammate looked at him. "Yeah. You're a lefty, too?"

"Yeah. Wow, I never noticed that before. It's kind of neat. That's two out of the five of us."

"Three out of five," Ashley said.

T.J. tried to work out the meaning of that out for a second. "Huh?"

"Three out of the five of us. Justin's a lefty too. Carlos and Cassie are both righthanded, though."

Ashley handed the pen and paper back to their fellow student, who thanked them, and then they walked away. "We're the majority for once, then," T.J. observed.

"Yeah. It's weird to think that we are, but we are. Who would have guessed that when the four of us were picked by four different people, that two of us were lefthanded?"

"I wouldn't have. I assumed that I was the only lefty on the team, like practically everything else I've been in except for baseball."

Ashley looked curiously at him. "Why not in baseball?"

"Lefties have an advantage in it - we're a step closer to first base and some pitchers have trouble with us. In fact, I've heard that we have an advantage in a lot of sports, although that's probably because there are fewer lefties and people aren't used to us. Wish it made as much difference in battle, though."

"I think I read something about that," Ashley said. "Maybe over the internet, or something."

"I'm just surprised that I've never noticed that there are so many lefties on the team before. I mean, I usually pay more attention than that."

"So do I. I think a lot of us do. A friend of mine who's a lefty says she always scans the room for other lefties, and I usually do too. I don't know why."

"Me either," T.J. said.

"It's nice to be in the majority for once."

T.J. couldn't argue with that. They walked on, chatting.

-End


End file.
